


Smollins' Big Night

by LCNH1



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LCNH1/pseuds/LCNH1
Summary: a gift for Twitter user @realSmollins, based on art by BIGULSONG)Smollins is a walking, talking living POP! Vinyl with a big dream!





	Smollins' Big Night

 

 

 

Little Smollins was little. VERY little. Not even a full foot tall little.

 

So small that he couldn’t ride the rides at amusement parks.

 

So small he was mistaken for a baby.

 

So small he had to sit on the table to eat, as long as he took his shoes off.

 

But Smollins knew he could do big things.

 

He dreamt of one day being a great wrestler, a freedom fighter against the injustice of the world.

 

People laughed. Smollins wouldn’t be stopped to achieve his dream!

 

One night Smollins got to watch wrestling and saw exactly who he wanted to be. He jumped up and down excitedly, pointing at the tall, lean, bearded man in TAC gear and two-tone hair.

 

“That’s me! That’s me!” Smollins cheered.

 

“That’s Seth Rollins,” his mother chided. “Are you sure you want to be like him?”

 

“Yes! Yes!!” Smollins cheered. “JUST like him! I want the outfit, I want the hair!! Can I grow my hair out like that?”

 

His mother relented, and the next day half of Smollins’ hair was brilliant blonde. The gear took a little longer, it had to be custom made. But the vest had all the pockets and pouches. There were gloves too, and those fit snug.

 

Smollins spent the next two weeks stealthing around the house, swinging from curtains (grounded two days), hiding behind furniture (scaring the cat!) and stalking the backyard for intruders. Vanquishing invisible enemies took time and effort! But Smollins’ mother always had a reward, from a hug to a trip to their favorite restaurants.

 

One birthday Smollins got the greatest, bestest gift there ever was: front row seats to a wrestling event!! And Seth Rollins was guaranteed to be there with his big friends. Smollins danced around the house the entire day and once a day after until the day of the show.

 

The uniform had been cleaned up, properly pressed, the boots polished and the pouches and pockets emptied of stray rocks or tiny frogs. That day, Smollins and his mother went to the wrestling event.

 

Smollins loved his seat - all the other wrestlers waved to him when they were in the ring, pointing him out to the referees and the timekeeper. Smollins hopped up and down in his seat, enjoying all the attention while his mother took pictures of all the action in the ring.

 

Then came the sound Smollins had waited for all night.

 

“Sierra! Hotel! Indigo! Echo! Lima! Delta! SHIELD!”

 

The arena erupted in cheers as Smollins looked all around. That meant Seth Rollins was coming and bringing his big friends along! Where were they? Which side would they appear?? “Mom, where are they?” Smollins shouted over the crowd.

 

Smollins couldn’t see them coming but looked back toward the ring where The Miz, the Big Show and Randy Orton stood, each looking to one side. Smollins finally saw Seth hop effortlessly over the guardrail, followed by his crazy friend Dean and Big Roman bringing up the rear. Mom kept taking pictures as Smollins could no longer contain his excitement, nearly falling out of his seat as his hero and friends surrounded the ring.

 

Smollins gazed in awe as Seth looked over the ring as his partners surrounded it. He made a couple of simple gestures and the trio climbed the ring apron in unison, only making the crowd cheer louder. Miz glanced around in panic; Orton focused on Seth and Dean while Big Show and Roman locked stares. With a simple nod the Shield took over the ring, sending their foes tumbling out one by one.

 

Roman roared in triumph while Dean and Seth trash-talked their foes on the floor. Miz got to his feet, back against the guardrail right in front of Smollins.

 

“Get in there, COWARD!!” Smollins shouted in his best Seth voice. Miz actually turned around to see the mini-Rollins smirking at him. He stumbled away and fell into the Big Show, who was also staring. Orton landed on the far side of the ring and remained oblivious to his partners’ curiosity.

 

“Who let him in here??” Miz demanded, pointing at Smollins. Big Show shrugged his giant shoulders, he didn’t know.

 

Dean spotted Smollins and nudged his partner. “Are you fast enough to be in two places at once?” Dean nodded toward the tiny copycat in the front row.

 

Seth saw Smollins but tried to keep an eye out for Orton. “We got backup,” Seth informed Roman.

 

“Don’t need backup,” Roman responded, “I got Orton.”

 

Miz and the Big Show closed on the tiny taunter. “I could crush you in one hand,” the giant threatened.

 

“Do it! Do it!” Miz ordered as he pointed. Big Show reached for the tiny soldier, only to be doubled over as Dean landed on his back, knocking the wind out of him. Seth landed next to Miz and threw him aside. He and Dean slung the Big Show at Miz to get them both clear.

 

“Are you our backup?” Seth asked Smollins as Dean ran off to deliver more damage to Miz.

 

“Yes!” Smollins replied without hesitation, startling his mother. Before she could protest, Seth scooped up Smollins and put him on the ring apron near the corner. The crowd started cheering even louder for the newcomer,

 

“You brought backup!” The crowd chanted and clapped. Seth grinned at the fans as he hurried to the other side of the ring to help his brothers with Big Show and Orton.

 

The Miz clambered back in the ring, hoping to escape the wrath of the Hounds of Justice. He spotted Smollins climbing the ropes with determination, not aware someone had returned to the ring. Miz grinned to the crowd, who immediately showered him with boos. The boos only got louder as he casually hit the ropes, knocking Smollins back to the mat.

 

Smollins rubbed his sore head, wondering if he had slipped. The mat bounced under him, and he turned to see Dean flailing angrily at Miz. Seth had Orton on his heels while Roman dispatch the Big Show through a guardwall.

 

“Over here, Seth!” Smollins called, waving his tiny arms. Seth ran toward the corner and Smollins jumped on Orton, making him stumble and fall into the guardwall. Smollins tumbled clear and got to his feet, posing for the relieved fans.

 

Again Seth scooped Smollins up from the floor and put him on the apron. Only now did Dean and Roman get a good look at their backup, expressions softening at the little doppleganger poised for a fight. Roman slid into the ring and gave Miz a Superman punch, sending the A-lister reeling.

 

“Ok, kiddo,” Seth told Smollins. “Go in there and get Miz flat on the mat.”

 

Smollins saluted and hurried out to Miz, tackling his ankle. The A-Lister collapsed to the mat while Smollins wrapped up that ankle tight, pulling and tugging with all his strength. Miz refused to tap.

 

“INCOMING!” Seth warned his little buddy as he landed a picture-perfect frog splash on Miz. Both rolled clear as Dean came into the ring to hit Miz with Dirty Deeds. Orton tried to intercept but Roman Speared him out of his boots.

 

Smollins helped Dean roll Miz over just in time to see Seth STOMP Miz back down. Seth raised his arms to the cheering crowd.

 

“You’ve got backup!” They suddenly started chanting again. Seth noticed Smollins standing right there. Seth pointed to his backup and the crowd cheered even louder than before. Smollins backed up to the ropes and waved to everyone, who cheered and waved back as the tiny Shield member stomped Miz’s head too.

 

Smollins could hear all of them cheering. He could even hear his mom cheering as she took more pictures! Seth rolled Miz back over and Smollins sat on the unconscious Miz’s chest.

 

“1! 2! 3!” The crowd counted along and cheered once more in victory.

 

Smollins stood on Miz’s chest and celebrated, only to be scooped up once more, this time by Roman. There was enough room on that shoulder for Smollins to stand comfortably and celebrate, and the crowd celebrated with him. With the Shield. With Seth!

 

Seth propped the little guy on his shoulder after the match and they walked around the ring slapping hands with the fans. Seth then let Smollins hop back to his seat, where they shook hands one last time.

 

“I’ll be looking for you if the Shield ever needs the backup again,” He said.

 

Smollins never forgot that.


End file.
